yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Ghost Kaiba's Duel
Yami Yugi and Ghost Kaiba Dueled during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on a similar Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Events Prior Seto Kaiba was working on his Duel Disk but was interrupted by the intrusion of the goons of Maximillion Pegasus who ask him to come with them. Kaiba refuses and jumps out of a window. The goons pick up Kaiba's deck, however, Kaiba survives the encounter. At Duelist Kingdom, Kemo, who has captured Mokuba Kaiba introduces Yugi (Yami) to his opponent, the Ghost of Seto Kaiba, who wanted revenge for taking everything away from him. To free Mokuba, Yami accepts, and both wager three star chips. The Duel 1st turn: Ghost Kaiba Draws a card. Ghost Kaiba Summoned "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (ATK:1200; DEF 1000) 2nd turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami Summoned "Dark Magician" (ATK:2500; DEF: 2100) and attacks, destroying "Hitotsu-Me Giant". (Ghost Kaiba: 2000 → 700 Life Points). 3rd turn: Ghost Kaiba Draws a card. Ghost Kaiba Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (ATK:3000; DEF:2500), sets a card and ends his turn. 4th turn: Yami Yami switches "Dark Magician" to Defense Mode and summons "Curse of Dragon" (ATK:2000; DEF:1500) in Defense Mode. 5th turn: Ghost Kaiba Draws a card. Ghost Kaiba activates "Defense Paralysis" and forces both of Yami's monsters into Attack Position and uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack "Curse of Dragon". (Yami: 2000 → 1000 LP) 6th turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami plays "Magical Hats", and hides "Dark Magician" in one of the hats. Elsewhere, Pegasus's men search Kaiba's mansion but there is no trace of him. Kaiba, who survived the jump, sneaks into his mansion through the backdoor. He logs into a giant computer, and the computers AI informs him of the takeover of KaibaCorp, so Kaiba decides to try and help Yugi by looking for any duel arena's that have "Dark Magician" on the field since it is Yugi's signature monster. 7th turn: Ghost Kaiba Draws a card: Ghost Kaiba attacks one of the hats, but it is revealed to be empty. 8th turn: Yami Draws a card: Yami sets a card and ends his turn. 9th turn: Ghost Kaiba Draws a card, Ghost Kaiba attacks another hat, but it activated Yami's Trap Card: "Spellbinding Circle", which snares "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and lowers its ATK (ATK: 3000 → 2300). 10th turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami releases "Dark Magician" from the hats and attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Ghost Kaiba: 700 → 500 LP). "Spellbinding Circle" is also destroyed. 11th turn: Ghost Kaiba Draws a card. Ghost Kaiba summons the second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and destroys "Dark Magician". (Yami: 1000 → 500 LP). 12th turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami summons "Feral Imp" in Attack Position (ATK:1300; DEF:1400) 13th turn: Ghost Kaiba Draws a card. At this point, the real Seto Kaiba uploads a virus into the programming of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in order to steadily decrease its ATK. "Blue-Eyes" attacks "Feral Imp". The real Kaiba is about to work on the third "Blue-Eyes" when Pegasus intervenes, destroying the virus and leaving the second "Blue-Eyes" with only 1000 less ATK ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2000/2500). When Ghost Kaiba orders "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack, the real Seto Kaiba calls out to Yami Yugi, which he detects. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" hears it too, and it stops its attack and destroys itself because of the "Heart of the Cards", and because the person using it was not its real owner. At this point, Ghost Kaiba reveals his true form, Mimic of Doom 14th turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami passes. 15th turn: Mimic of Doom Draws a card. Mimic of Doom summons "Grappler" in Defense Mode. (ATK:1300; DEF:1200). 16th turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami sets a card and summons "Celtic Guardian" (ATK:1400; DEF:1200) and attacks, destroying Grappler. 17th turn: Mimic of Doom Draws a card. Mimic of Doom sets "Mystic Horseman" (ATK:1300; DEF:1550) in Defense Position sets a card and ends his turn. 18th turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami sets a card and summons "Mystical Elf" in Attack Position (ATK:800; DEF:2000) and activates "Book of Secret Arts" increasing her ATK and DEF (ATK: 800 → 1100; DEF: 2000 → 2300). 19th turn: Mimic of Doom Draws a card. Mimic of Doom summons the third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and attacks. Yami intercepts the attack by activating "Mirror Force", hoping to reflect the attack back at him, but Mimic of Doom blocks the attack with a Trap Card: "Negate Attack". 20th turn: Yami Draws a card. Yami activates his other set card: "Reborn the Monster" to revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from Mimic of Doom's Graveyard. He activates the special ability of "Mystical Elf", adding her ATK to the revived "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yami attacks and destroys the Mimic of Doom's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Ghost Kaiba: 500 → 0 LP). Aftermath Yami Yugi banishes Mimic of Doom to the Shadow Realm and warns Pegasus he will be coming for him next. Yugi decides to keep Kaiba's deck safe but Kemo ran off with Mokuba. Cards used References * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels